


Birthdays

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: And just like that, it would be over. Another birthday done and gone, and another boring year in Bremin.Exceptfor the fact that, only eight days after he turned fifteen, Jake would end up lost in the woods with Sam and two other boys from his year.Yeah, fifteendidn’tseem so crash hot.
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Birthdays

Jacob Riles was born at 7:23 am, on Saturday the 25th of April 1998. His parents, only teenagers at the time, knew that raising a baby would be hard work and they were scared to say the least, but they already loved their son more than anything.

***

By the time Jake’s tenth birthday had rolled around, things had changed a bit.

His parents still loved him unconditionally, but they themselves had gotten a divorce. Jake had gotten into football and he had started to act up a little at school. Nothing physical but he had been caught glaring at and threatening to beat up other kids which had gotten him into a fair amount of trouble from time to time.

There were a few kids he didn’t mind, but their dads had all been in the Australian Army or Air Force at one point or another, so they were all busy going to ANZAC Day marches with their families on his birthday. So, he had no one to hang out with on his birthday which kind of sucked.

And would become a common occurrence in the years to come.

***

Jake’s fifteenth birthday was like practically every other birthday he had before. Being born on ANZAC Day did have the perk of getting the day off, but it meant that people working at take away shops, like his mum, had to work extra. His dad dropped round, giving Jake fifteen dollars he had managed to scrounge up, which Jake used later on to go down to Woolies and buy himself a chocolate mud cake and a two litre bottle of coke for when his mum would come back after her shift to celebrate.

It was another year without friends to celebrate with. Well, Jake did have ‘ _friends’_ but no one he actually _liked_ to hang out with all that much, and really, that was his choice. Sam would probably say ‘happy birthday’ when he would see him Monday morning and then bring up how he got Jake a small box of cookies as a gift, but then ate them, and Jake would call him a moron but thank him anyway.

And just like that, it would be over. Another birthday done and gone, and another boring year in Bremin.

_Except_ for the fact that, only eight days after he turned fifteen, Jake would end up lost in the woods with Sam and two other boys from his year.

Yeah, fifteen _didn’t_ seem so crash hot.

***

The month of May of 2013 was _hectic_ to say the least. Magic, demons, an alternative universe where he was never born, being at the forefront of a police investigation. It was a _lot_.

But Jake made it out with three new friends that he was willing to put his life on the line for, and he knew they would do the same.

Even so, when his sixteenth birthday came round, Jake was surprised to find out that his friends had set up a small party for the four of them up at the shack, with Sam being in charge of music with his iPod loaded up with mix CD’s of the 2000’s, Felix being in charge of decorating which was mostly just green streamers thrown all over the place and balloons on the ground waiting to be kicked around, and Andy on food duty, getting Jake’s favourites from his family’s restaurant, packets of lollies, a plate of fairy bread and, of _course_ , a Woolies chocolate mud cake.

They had celebrated all the other boys’ birthdays too, but those had all been organised by the whichever birthday boy it was at the time. It had never even crossed Jake’s mind to focus on his.

Sam came up and put an arm around him. “So… You like it?”

“You _better_ , it took me _ages_ to blow up those balloons.” Felix said, kicking one to the side.

Andy kicked it back. “Don’t act like we didn’t try to help, Felix.”

“Funny thing, ‘ _trying to help’_ doesn’t mean blowing them up and letting them go to make fart noises.”

“…You guys didn’t have to do this.” Jake spoke up.

“Yeah, we know.” Sam replied. “We wanted to.”

“ _Okay_ , this is getting too sappy.” Felix said as he grabbed a red football and handed it to Jake. “Happy birthday.”

“You guys… got me a new footy?”

Sam nodded. “We pooled in all of our pocket money and-“

“It’s from Big W, isn’t it?” Jake asked, cutting him off.

“Well… yeah.” Sam answered. “Do we _look_ like we’re made out of money?”

“We also had to use some of it to buy the decorations and lollies.” Andy added.

“Yeah, so if you’re gonna _bitch_ about it, I’ll take it back, _thank_ _you_.” Felix said, grabbing the football.

“ _No!_ ” Jake snatched the ball back. “I love it guys, _seriously_. It’s great.”

“That’s what I thought.” Felix picked up a piece of fairy bread. “So, you gonna teach us how to play, or what?”

Jake tossed the footy back and forth with a smile on his face. “Game on.”


End file.
